Obediance School
by MissKyuubi
Summary: ON HIATUS! Naruto had gotten in trouble for the last time.Upon entering his now home for the next 3 years he never dreamt of what were to come next. Fighting, Name calling, ramen and the rest is a blur of raven with the hint of cinnamon. RATED M for swearing and eventual m/m. AU. Sorry for bad summary. Please review! :D
1. Punishment

Author Note:

Hey everyone, This is an older fic that was originally a one shot, AU high school drabble that I decided to bring to life in a full 30+ chapter fic after 3 years of not writing. I hope to see reviews, any critiquing is appreciated. :)

The second and third chapters are pre-writen and will be up soon. I'm hoping to be able to put out a new chapter, once a week, if not once every two weeks. Bye for now!

Well on with the first chapter. (sorry its short, I promise they will get longer)

* * *

Chapter one: Punishment

I heard the sirens blaring behind me as I ran, jumping over fences, through house yards. Closer and Closer they came. "Damn it". I cursed as they came to a halt signalling the officers getting out of the patrol car. I ran down an ally to try get away. Not again. Please not again.

"Shit". I cursed. A dead end. Well I guess that was it then. Cursing again as I slumped down on top of a near by trash can, catching my breath.

The officers an down the ally way pulling me to my feet cuffing me to make sure I didn't get away again. "Why hello officers". I said mockingly to them, grinning from ear to ear. "We are taking you home young man, but no more warnings this time Naruto, you will be put in house arrest".

My blood ran cold at the mere mention of that. Tsunade baa-Chan is going to have a fit. I'm so dead.

"Please Iruka, I'll never do it again'. I begged to the head officer that had been standing in front of me. The one who had caught me the last couple of times. "Sorry Naruto, you keep saying that every time you get caught, but this time, this time it's out of my control".He looked down at me frowning. Ushering me to the back seat of his patrol car. I sulked all the way home.

We pulled into the drive way, way to slowly if you ask me, Iruka guided me to the front door, knocking a few time. I just stood nervously looking down.

"Coming". I heard yelled from somewhere inside.

Tsunade opened the door with a smile ready to great whoever knocked on her door at 6pm. This smile however, quickly drew into a frown when she seen me standing there between the two officers. "Uh, hey baa-Chan". I greeted her nervously glancing up then back to the floor. Her frown only deepened. "What has he done this time"? She asked not so politely.

Iruka was the one to speak up and answer. Looking down art me first her then turned to Tsunade. "He was seen drawing graffiti on another wall down town, we may have to issue a house arrest for three months this time Lady Tsunade". He stated as politely as he could. "This is the fourth time in three weeks".I paled. I didn't realised I'd been caught that many times.

"No, that wont be necessary, Officer Umino." My eyes darted up to her not believing my own ears. "He will be going to a Obedience Boarding School in Suna. Until his finished his schooling". I went white, 'no she can't be serious.'

"Yes Naruto I'm very serious. You will march up to bed right now and start packing your suit cases, you will be leaving the day after tomorrow".

I quickly ran inside and to my room, I didn't want to talk to anyone. It was only some silly drawings, so why do they have to take it so god damn seriously. I questioned to my self throwing some clothes into a bag. Not that I had much.

I had finished a shower to calm down and had just gotten dressed when there was a knock at my door. "Come in". Baa-Chan opened the door slowly. I looked up at her from my seat in the floor.

"I'm sorry that its going like this Naruto. I just don't know what else to do." She said while moving towards my bed to sit on the edge.

I felt horrible. 'I wouldn't have done it at all if I had of known shed send me away.'

"Okay go to sleep now, you have a big day of packing tomorrow and saying goodbye to Kiba". Oh no Kiba, what's he going to say hen he finds out. I started to worry about him.

" Yeah okay baa-Chan, goodnight". I tried to smile up at her. 'I know she didn't want to send me away by the sad look on her face. But I had messed up one too many times the past few weeks.'

I sighed and turned off my light, going to sleep. 'Tomorrow was going to be a long day.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDCHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Goodbyes and Hello's

Authors Note:

Hey guy's second chapter here :D I was overwhelmed with the amount of people who read and liked my story I hope I can satisfy you! This one is longer **as promised** :)

On with the chapter! Oh and I have made Naruto smart in this, still oblivious but smart as well, I don't like a ditzy Naruto :) and also his name will be Namikaze as this is Minatos last name and Kushina's is Uzumaki. I believe he should take his fathers name is this, it feels more right for the story. :)

Next chapter will be up in a few weeks.

Chapter Two: Goodbyes and Hello's

The next morning I woke, still groggy from sleep. I looked around my now almost empty, except for furniture room. Remembering now what happened yesterday, I slumped down against my pillows. Glancing to the side at my nightstand's clock I noticed that it was currently nine in the morning. I have about seven hours until my bus till the boarding school.

"Get up Naruto". Tsunade baa-chan yelled at me from, what I assume was the kitchen. "I'm getting up now". I yelled back through the house to her. Groaning, I dragged myself out of bed walking to the bags open on my floor grabbing out a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to wash.

My body relaxed when the warm spray hit my chest, humming in appreciation, I quickly washed and clean my hair. The bright golden yellow the same as my father. Finishing up I shook my hair making it stick out in all different directions, grinning in the mirror I walked back to my bed getting dress then grabbing my phone to text Kiba to come over. He still didn't know what happened. I hadn't told him I knew he will be angry, but there's nothing I can do to help it. I got I text back after a little while from Kiba saying 'he will be right over'. I got up and lightly jogged down hallway to the kitchen counter where baa-chan had been making breakfast.

Kiba turned up just as I was finishing up my toast. "hey dog-breath". I greeted him as usual grinning. "Hey runt". He grinned back. "Hello Tsunade baachan". Kiba said looking over my left shoulder, he and I had been friends since I was eight so she is like a second mother to him. My smile faulted, luckily Kiba didn't notice. "Have you told Kiba yet?". Tsunade questioned me from behind. I blanched. 'shit'. "what happened kit?". He looked at me worriedly. "Well". I started, taking a deep breath. "Ihavetoleaveandgotoaboardingschoolinsuna". I rushed out, looking down. Kiba just stared at me for a while. "why?". He questioned. He sounded hurt. "I'm sorry Kiba, I know you are best friends, brothers even. But this is for his own benefit that this happens. Tsunade said slowly.

"But why, why does he have to?". He looked directly at me. I huffed. "I painted some drawings on some walls nothing major, but granny and the cops waked out on me". I didn't like the direction of this conversation at all.

"You idiot Naruto, I thought I told you it was not a good idea after the first time?". He stopped taking a deep breath. "when with you come back?". I Looked toward Tsunade. "He will be will be there until his final year, that's 3 years". Our jaws dropped, both protesting her words, even though I know that once she's made up her mind that was it.

She stated that this was her final decision and as my guardian she has to do what she believes is right for me. Kiba and I walked up stairs after that conversation. Once inside Kiba spoke. "Man that sucks Naruto". He said as he laid down on my bed. "yeah tell me about it, Ill make sure to visit on my weeks off though, and we can always text". I supplied even though It wasn't making the situation feel any better for either of us.

"Hey, I was going to tell you". Kiba started as he looked to me. "Do you remember that shy girl from middle school?". I thought about it. "Oh you mean Hyuuga, Hinata? What about her?". He grinned up at me. "Well, I like her, I'm thinking about asking her on a date".

"Awesome, well you'll have to text me and tell me what happens". I smiled at him, looking at the bedside clock. Seeing that it was 12:30. "Damn, you have to go I only have a couple of hours to finish packing and get to the bus". I sighed, man this sucks. "Yeah, okay Naruto, well, make sure you text me when you find your room and meet your room mate".

"I will". I laughed. We walked down stairs, Kiba saying bye to baachan. We stopped at the door. "Well see ya Naruto". He said while we bro hugged, we are still guys, we are not mushy. "See ya dog-breath". I called back, watching Kiba run down the driveway, turning back inside I shut the door.

I went upstairs and changed into some more comfortable jeans and a t-shirt for the long eight hour bus trip to the new school. The school itself was located in the neighbouring city of Suna. I had been there once with baachan when I was six years old. Baachan went to see some old high school friends, The called themselves The Legendary Three of Konoha.

The bus had been there for about ten minutes before I arrived to board. Tsunade and Jiraiya seen me off after helping me get my belongings to the under car compartment for luggage. They had all furniture in the dorm rooms so it wasn't necessary for me to bring anything other then clothes and any personal belongings. Another good thing is they are only two people rooms so I wont have to share with many people. I hate crowds. I wonder what he will be like. They have girls and boys dorms on separate sides of the campus, so I know it will be a guy. Hopefully his like Kiba.

"Bye baachan, bye pervy ojiisan, I'll miss you guys". I smiled at them thinking to myself 'even if I don't like this I'll do it for them, to prove I'm mature and not the irresponsible brat they all think I am'."See ya brat, don't forget to write us and you'll be coming home for holidays and such so you'll see Kiba twice or so a year". That was goo to hear. They both smiled and hugged me, I walked back waving as I did. Getting on the bus, looking at my ticket to find me seat. It was near the back of the bus. There was already someone in the seat next to mine, I put my carry on bag with my phone and such in the hangers above the seats and sat down.

They guy next to me looked funny, he had this round bowl cut shaped hair and a pair of the thickest eye brows ever known to man, making a mental note to tell Kiba later. "Hello my youthful friend!" he practically screamed at me. "My name is Rock, Lee". He gave me a huge grin and the thumbs up. Yeah ok his weird, I just stared. Although I knew friend and someone to know on campus sounded nice so I introduced myself. I grinned back. "Namikaze, Naruto". I stuck my hand out for him to shake. "So your going to Suna's **Shitsuke Academy** too?".I asked him. Still looking at his eye browns in wonder.

"Indeed I am my youthful friend!". He exclaimed loudly. "I hope to challenge many great opponents there!". I thought about it. "So you're going because of fighting bushy-brows?". The insult came out before I even thought about it. He seem brushed it off as just friendly nickname. "Yes, what about you Naruto-kun?".

"Oh I got caught one to many time spray-painting buildings". Rubbing the back of my head chuckling. "What a great way of expressing your youth!". I laughed, I starting to like this guy.

Four hours into the trip bushy brows had fallen asleep. We had been non-stop talk until then. Telling one other about our home lives. He told me he lived with his uncle, Maito, Gai. He also lived in Konoha too but he lived on the opposite side to me which is why we never met before. He had a best friend named Shino, surprisingly Lee told me he was a very quite guy that liked bugs. Thinking about the two friends made me laugh at how opposite they are.

I told him about about Tsunade baachan and Jiraiya ojiisan. All about school and Kiba, the police officer that I had befriended who weirdly enough was like a father figure to me.

Deciding to spend the last three hours of the trip to have a sleep, I got comfy in me seat, thanking kami-sama that there was a lot of leg room to stretch out. Despite having stopped once for a stretch and food break my legs had begun to cramp and protest at not being moved for a long while.

I wondered what my room mate would be like before I fell asleep, maybe it would be Lee.

"Naruto". I heard my name called lightly as someone poked me in the cheek. Successfully waking me up from my sleep. Opening my eye's I was met with Lees big grin.

"We have arrived Naruto". He told me as I glanced out the bus window. Indeed we had arrived and the academy campus looked huge from the outside, like a huge castle. This is my home for the next 3 years, I though as I made my way out of the bus after grabbing my bag from the overhead.

I stretched as we walked on the grassed area at the front gates. Lee turned to me. "Ok lets go to the front office first and get out Key's and ID's". I agreed I was excited, eager and nervous to finally meet my room mate. I hope he wouldn't be crazy or anything. We lined up at the office, lee turned to me in the line. "I wonder if we will be roomed together". He said as he stepped up to the counter saying his name to the woman at the desk , she returned with a set of keys for him with a dog tag number on it. "What number did you get?". I asked him as he finished thanking her. "I have room 125". he said looking at his keys. "I'll wait for you". He smiled, I moved up to the window. The lady looked at me, I read her name, Ayame. "Your name please?". She asked. "Ah, Namikaze Naruto". I said quickly. She searched behind her desk grabbing a set of keys handing them to me. "Thank you". I voice to her, only hearing her say next I moved to the side where Lee had been waiting I looked down at my keys. "What's your number?". Lee asked me. "Oh, um, 214 I think that's a floor up from you". Sad we weren't rooming together. "Well Naruto, awesome to have met you, lets meet up later at the ground floor of the dorms and hang out sometime!" He beamed at me smiling. "Yeah ok. See you around Lee!" I smiled laughing at bushy brows.

We both set off for the dorm. Nerves all gone I grabbed my bags head to my room. 'Let the adventures begin' I thought to myself, grinning to myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDCHAPTER


End file.
